


It's a Polyamory Situation

by MelancholySeraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angelic Grace, Accidental Voyeurism, Bondage, Character Insert, Crying Reader, Cunnilingus, Cussing, Declarations Of Love, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Grace controlled orgasm, M/M, Mostly Pwp, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with a tiny amount of plot, Sub!Reader-ish, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wicked Grace, biting kink, dom!Dean, m/m/f threesome, shower masturbation, slight punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholySeraph/pseuds/MelancholySeraph
Summary: The reader lives in the bunker with the boys. You're dating Dean but he's hiding something from you, and you're not sure what it is. Little do you know, that secret is that he and Cas are together, and have been for a while. So when they ask you to join...





	It's a Polyamory Situation

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (N/N) = Nickname  
> (F/B) = Favorite Beverage
> 
> This is a reader insert, so it's pretty vague. Also, I wrote this is a sleep deprived craze a few months ago, and it's been sitting on my laptop top ever since. Don't judge me, lol.

  
You've been sleeping with Dean for a while. You're dating (Sort of. You were pretty much together, and as far as you know, exclusive, so you assumed you were dating. You and Dean haven't really talked about it), and happy, but the relationship is tentative. You feel like Dean is hiding something, and granted, you trust him, you wonder what it is. Cas and Sam both knew you were together, you weren't exactly trying to be subtle. Living in the bunker with them had effectively cut off most privacy, and the motel rooms were worse. Lately, Dean and Sam had been leaving you behind with Cas for some reason. You could hunt, you might not be quite up to par with the damn Winchester legends, but you held your own just as well as anybody else. And here you were again, alone in the bunker with Cas, ever the cute, stoic, easily confused angel. Or, at least, you assumed you were.

When you'd woken up the bunker had been completely silent, not a Dean or a Sam in sight. But Cas wasn't there either. At least, not that you could tell. So you went off searching. You didn't have anything better to do since you'd been ditched, again. You searched the kitchen, the garage pool, a shiz ton of different rooms, and still, no Cas. On your way back to your bedroom you heard running water and finally figured out where Cas was. He was in the bathroom. Wait a second... Angels don't need to use the bathroom. Or shower for that matter. They kept their vessels clean with their Grace. So what was Cas doing? You walked down the hallway until you reached the bathroom, and now you could hear something else along with the pounding of the water. Moaning? Was Cas in pain? Had something happened?

You pulled your gun out of your holster on your hip just in case and opened the door silently before peeking inside. You didn't see anything. The bathroom consisted of multiple open shower stalls. Only one was in use from what you could tell. You walked across the tiles silently, still wondering if something was wrong. You walked in front of the shower stall only to find a completely naked Cas and the shock of your life. Shit. Cas had his left hand pressed against the shower wall, and his right was stroking his cock as the water beat down onto his skin. The scene was enough to have arousal throbbing through you before you realized this was a private moment you shouldn't be seeing.

You gasped when you realized this, so, of course, you made the angel aware of your presence. He tensed and turned towards you, eyes wide, and face flushed. You let out an undignified sound and jogged out of the bathroom, leaning against the door after it closed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Cas. I didn't mean to walk in on you. I was worried about you. I'm sorry!" And you scampered off down the hallways heading for the library with a blush burning your face. Shit. You couldn't believe you'd just walked in on your friend. Oh man, Dean was going to be mad.

After a couple of awkward hours where you didn't speak to Cas and he didn't speak to you, the Winchesters came back, dejected. Apparently, another hunter had gotten the case when they were halfway there so they had just turned around and came back home. You went to greet Dean 'hello', but Cas caught him first and dragged him off to a bedroom. Oh, crap. You could see this ending well. You were in the kitchen when it happened. Sam was out running, and Dean and Cas were still MIA. They'd been gone ever since Dean got home and you were rather worried about it, but you weren't going to go asking for trouble by hunting them down and questioning them.

You'd been thinking about your relationship with Dean. You were positive you loved him, how could you not? But you didn't know if you should commit or not. Clearly, he wasn't sharing something with you, and whatever it was, was big. If Dean couldn't trust you... Well, that was pretty much a deal breaker no matter how much you loved the man. And now you knew you were quite obviously attracted to Cas, which was annoying, if not confusing. It was going to make life in the bunker strained, you knew. You're sitting at the kitchen table nursing a cup of (F/B) when Dean spooks you by showing up out of the blue.  
  
"Whoa!" You exclaim, more than a little startled. You were thinking deep thoughts and had completely tuned out to the world around you. Dean chuckles and kisses your cheek before settling in the chair catty-corner to yours. "Didn't know you were so easy to scare, (N/N)." He says with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, hush. I was thinking. So, what's up? I haven't seen you." You say carefully, worried about what this is about.

"I heard you and Cas had a little incident in the shower," Dean says bluntly. He never was a man for mincing words.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to. When I found the bunker empty I went looking for people, but I didn't find anyone. I heard the water running, and uh, moaning. I thought something might've happened and that Cas was hurt or something. If I had known that's what he was doing I wouldn't have walked in."

"Did you like what you saw?"

"Uh..." Your brain kinda flatlines at that. On the one hand, you really shouldn't lie to Dean, but on the other, if you don't he's going to know you're attracted to Cas.

"Talk to me," He says simply, and you relax. Dean knows you better than your insecurities do. You guys will be fine, you're sure of it. "Yeah, I did. Cas is hot." You say, averting your eyes to the table. Dean chuckles. "Oh, is he now?"

"Sorry?" You look up at him with a half grin. "No. No apology needed. It's actually a good thing. See, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Oh?" You ask, raising an eyebrow. Is Dean finally going to tell you what he's been hiding?

"Yeah. There's something I haven't told you. Me and Cas are... Uh..."

"You're together." You say, drawing the conclusion together. Dean sputters out a twisted, "Yeah." Oh. Well... That hurts, you think numbly. "So, what now? Me or him? Or... whatever."

"I want both of you."

"Umm, I don't-"

"I mean polyamory, Y/N. I've loved Cas for - God, years. And you, you turn my world upside down in all the best ways. I want both of you. I can't choose."

"Oh... Oh my God, is that why you've been leaving me here in the bunker with him?"

Dean looks sheepish. "Yeah. I was hoping you two would kind of-" He meshes his hands together. You raise your eyebrows haughtily. "You were hoping I would cheat on you?" Dean sighs heavily and rubs the back of his neck in frustration. "Shit. I'm messing this all up. No. I didn't want you to cheat on me. We never exactly talked about being exclusive, but I can't do this anymore. I need and I want both of you. I was hoping you two would hit it off so I can do that."

"Ahh." You understand now. "So... Me... And Cas... And you. Together?"

"In a nutshell, yeah."

"Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"Okay, I'm fine with that, as long as Cas is."

"Really?" Dean looks genuinely surprised. You laugh. "Well, yeah, Dean. I mean, I like Cas, and you and me, well, I don't think I even have to describe that. I wanna be with you, and I'd like being with Cas, so 2 + 2 = 4. So yeah. I'm cool with it."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." Dean grins. You glance obviously down at his crotch. "I think I might." He laughs and stands, grabbing you by the hands and pulling you up for a soul-searching kiss that leaves you feeling like you just had your tonsils examined. Damn. Dean is sexy and into polyamory. Who knew?

 

**Three Weeks Later:**

 

You knew Dean and Cas had sexy times together. And you and Dean had sexy times, but you guys hadn't done anything altogether yet. You and Cas had kissed some and had some heavy makeout sessions, but it hadn't gone beyond that. You were just thinking that you were ready for more when Dean walked into the kitchen and wrapped his hands around your shoulders where you were sitting at the kitchen table working on researching a possible case in Missouri. "Hey, babe," He said, "I've got a question for you." He walks around the table and sits in the chair opposite you. "Yeah, what's that?"

"How would you feel about me and Cas... and you? At the same time." You grinned. "I was just sitting here thinking about it, actually."

"You were?"

"Yeah. I'm down."

"Okay. I just have one thing to say, alright? If there's anything you don't want us to do, say stop and we will, okay? You can trust us."

You nod. "Of course. I trust you guys. I'm totally down for this. Just give me a time." Dean grins wolfishly and you hear the flapping/fluttering sound of wings behind you. "How about now?" Cas's deep, rumbling voice asks and a shiver runs down your spine. "You guys planned this, huh?" Dean nods.

"Figures." You mumble.

They planned it. It doesn't matter anyway, your thoughts on the matter grind to a halt when a pair of very powerful hands wrap around your wrists and before you know it you're standing up and your arms are pinned behind you, behind held against the small of your back with Cas's grip. You're pressed up against Cas, who smells amazing, incidentally. You can feel his hard cock digging into your butt, and the thought makes you shudder in all the right ways. Dean stands and makes his way to you, stalking you with a predatory smile. You feel like prey, and fuck is it hot. A small gasp escapes your mouth without your permission when he presses his hard body up against yours. You can feel that he's hard as well and the thought is delicious. Both of these amazing guys hard for you. Hmm.

Cas grinds his cock against you with a low moan.  
  
"When you interrupted me in the shower three weeks ago, Y/N, I was very close. So close." He groans. "And I didn't get to finish because you interrupted me. I'm going to have to punish you for that." Oh, holy hell. This was going to be awesome. You moaned low in your throat when Cas attacks one side of your neck, kissing it slowly but passionately, teasing you, and Dean starts kissing along the other side.  
  
"Not fair, guys." You gasp as they both push against you. Leaving a trail of small kisses and bites, Dean makes his way from your collarbone to your lips. You tried to slip your tongue past his lips but he grabs your jaw and deepens the kiss with his own tongue. His scent is filling your nose and so is Cas's. Your thoughts are slowly scattering as they assault your senses.

Cas’s free hand is making its way down your side, almost tickling, and his lips on your neck, Dean’s teeth biting your lower lip and your pussy throbs with anticipation at what you hope is coming. You're slowly losing your mind from all the attention and you hear a snap by your ear. Cas transported you all to Dean's room. You somehow end up on the bed and you're leaning up on your elbows looking at the two men standing at the bottom of the bed. They're kissing now, and hell, that is hot. You didn't mean to let the whimper out, but it happened. They both turn and look at you, you're panting slightly, and very turned on, and they smile. They both look like they want to devour you and it sends a quiver of anticipation up your spine. Cas makes his way to you, pulling something out of his trench coat. Everything moves too quickly, but suddenly you're now tied up. Your arms and legs are bound to the bed frame, you're spread eagle and exposed.

"Babygirl, you okay with this?" Dean rumbles.

You nod frantically, hoping to get started again soon. "Remember, if at any time, you want to stop, just tell us and we will, okay? We'll take care of you."

"I got it. Promise. I'm ready, Dean."

You shifted slightly on the bed, bringing your mind back to the thought that you're bound. You can barely move your arms and legs, and the excitement is making its way back you when you see a shirtless Dean crawling up the bed to settle in between your spread legs. You hear a faint whooshing sound a wave of cool air washes over your entire body. Cas removed all your clothes. You're now entirely naked and completely exposed to these two men. Your pussy clenches at the thought. Cas is beside you, standing by the bed. His bright blue eyes are full of desire and he's coming closer and closer until his lips are on yours. His tongue starts plundering your mouth and your hips buck without your permission.

You receive a slap on the thigh for it and a harsh command, "Be still, Y/N. I don't want you to move," Dean says. Then you feel his hot lips brushing up your body, starting from the top of your feet to your inner thighs where he starts to leave gentle bites. You're trying your best not to press your legs against him, trying not to move your hips but the sweet feeling of Dean's lips on your bare skin is getting more overwhelming by the second.

You moan loudly when Cas removes is mouth from yours. It doesn't take long until Dean's mouth finds your wet folds and gifts you with a small lick right up the center. You gasp, then your attention falls back to the angel when you feel his rough hand caress one of your breasts gently and kisses the other one. His tender lips brush against your nipple then he begins generously sucking on the small spot of flesh, making you cry out.

Cas apparently has a thing about biting because he starts working his way over your chest biting at your breast, then up your throat, even going so far down as your hip bone. You moan loudly when he does and your hips jerk, pushing your pussy into Dean's face. He bites your thigh in punishment and you whimper lowly. Then he says something that nearly stops your heart.  
  
"You're not going to cum, Y/N. I want my way with you first, then Cas. Understood?" You moan. "Y-Yes."  
  
You were getting so close though. Dean was licking his way back into your pussy and now he was fucking you with his tongue. Your body's practically vibrating from you trying so hard to keep still. You get so close to that edge, almost over the precipice of your orgasm, but you just can't let yourself go. It just wouldn't happen. What the hell? Cas speaks up then. "I will keep her from orgasming with my Grace, Dean, you may tease her as much as you wish."

His growling voice is rumbling right by your ear and you shiver and moan in despair. You want to cum so badly. You need it. You're right there at the peak, about to fall, but it won't happen no matter what Dean does with his magic fingers and his tongue.

You're pleading with them both, "Please, please. I want to cum! Please, Dean! Cas." But Dean just laughs and Cas smiles down at you as he lowers his head back to your breast and nips at your pert nipple. Then he bites, hard, and you throw your head back in ecstasy. Fuck, that feels good. Cas's voice is amused.

"Oh. You like that. I'm glad. Dean doesn't like biting do much, but now I can with you." He starts laying bites all over your shoulders and throat, sucking mouth-shaped hickies into your skin. Your hips jerk with everyone but Dean doesn't admonish you for it. He seems to be enjoying the show.

"Damn, you're so wet for me, babygirl. Wet for us. Fuck, you taste so good," He proves his point by lapping at your dripping hole then licking a short strip up to your throbbing little clit. He draws it in his mouth and sucks, his rough tongue lavving against it has you keening his name and your nerves screaming for release. Tears gather in your eyes from need, but you still can't cum. Dean finally releases your clit from his mouth and when he sees you he chuckles lowly in his throat.

"I know, baby girl. You want to cum so bad but you can't. The first time that Cas did that to me I thought I was going to die. It feels so good though, doesn't it?"  
  
You moaned a rough "Yesssss," as Dean rubs his calloused palm up and down your dripping pussy, getting his hand all manner of wet.

"Here Cas, taste this." Cas, who has been flicking you abused nipple with his tongue raises his head curiously. He brings Dean's hand to his mouth and his pink tongue shoots out to lick at your fluid that's dripping off Dean's hand onto his arm. Cas moans at the taste then he pulls away and looks at your pussy hungrily.  
  
"She tastes so good. So sweet. Can I try what you were doing?" Dean laughs at your horrified expression. "You want to eat her out?"

Cas nods enthusiastically. "Go for it. God, she's going to explode when you finally let her cum."  
  
You bite your lip so hard it draws a little blood as you watch them trade places. Cas's clothes are gone alll of a sudden, then he's kneeling between your legs. You watch him as his long tongue comes out to lick tentatively at your clit and you nearly scream at the sensation, thrusting your hips as best you can against his face, begging for more. His stubble scratches against your thigh as he groans deeply at your taste.

"Oh, please. Please. I wanna cum. Please, I need it." You beg. Dean laughs and palms your sore, abused breast cusing you to squeal in pleasure/pain and he smirks.

"Oh, we'll let you cum. Eventually. If you're a good girl." He says warningly before leaning down to bite your bleeding lip and suck it into his mouth. You groan at all the overstimulation. Then you discover a really interesting fact that you were previously unaware of.

Cas has really long fingers. Oh, God. Oh God! He's pumping two fingers into your clenching, drenched channel and you clamp around him greedily, wanting more. Cas groans against your pussy lips, his hot breath skating over your sensitive skin, giving you goosebumps.

"Oh, she's so tight, Dean. It's going to feel so good."  
  
Dean laughs, "I know. She's so ready, Cas, look at her. You think she's ready for my cock?"  
  
Cas looks up at you curiously, assessing you. "She has been very good. And she's so responsive. I think she's ready, Dean."

Oh, thank sweet fuck. Finally, mercy. Seeing your face though, Dean says warningly, "Oh, don't get too relieved, babygirl. I'm going to fuck you until I cum, then it'll be Cas's turn to pound that pussy of yours. Then you get to cum. Got it?"  
  
You nod quickly. Dean is almost frightening like this, but it's so hot and good and your overheated body doesn't care. Cas moves out from in between you legs and suddenly Dean's there, rolling a condom onto his hard length and he rubs the tip against you pussy lips. You try to raise your hips but Dean uses his hands and pins you to the bed.

"Cas, I think we need a new position. She moves too much this way. That okay with you, sweetheart?" You nod and Cas immediately complies. Before you know it, your ankles are secured to your upper thighs in a crouched position from Hell, and your knees are tied to the same bed posts that your hands are. Holy fuck.

You're spread out open and wide with absolutely no way to move now.

"Oh fuck, she's so hot like that." Dean groans and grasps your hips in a hard grip, dragginy ou down the bed a few inches so you have absolutely no slack in the rope. You feel his cock brush against your lips, teasing, but you can't move at all. Then suddenly he's inside. Slamming into you so fast and furiously that you can't breathe. Holy fucking hell, Dean Winchester is a sex god, he had to be.

"Oh, fuck, so good, so wet for me, N/N. Good girl, good girl." He groans as he pistons his hips into you. Cas has gone back to toying with your very abused breasts and you scream as he bites you agin, but fuck it feels so good. His Grace is still keeping you from orgasming. You've been on the edge for so long that you can barely remember your own name. Dean keeps pounding and pounding, punctuating his thrusts with, 'so tights' and 'oh fucks'. You have no idea for how long it went on but eventually, you start to feel him tense and you feel his cock grow bigger inside you, punishing your convulsing channel. Dean stills and groans lousdly as he spasms inside you, emptying into the condom and nearly scream in frustration.

All the sensation is just so much, and you still can't cum. It's too much. Tears are streaming down your face and you squeeze your eyes shut, trying to fight it.

Then Cas's lips are on yours, kissing you sweetly and gently. "It's okay, Y/N. I'm going to let you cum. You've been so good and listened so well. You'll get sweet relief soon, I promise."

His words are like cool water on your heated skin and you calm down some. You didn't realize Dean was gone from in between your legs until you feel his hands on you, rubbing your skin soothingly. "It's alright, sweetheart. You're doing so good. Just a little longer."

Suddenly Cas is gone and you feel a throbbing erection rubbing up against your thigh. Oh, sweet merciful Hell. He's bigger than Dean. Fuck. You might just die from this. But it's a hell of a way to go, isn't it? Then his cock is slipping inside you in one smooth glide. He's much more gentle than Dean was at first, slipping in and out of you slowly.

"Oh, you're so slick and wet and tight, and the heat. Oh. I love it. It feels so good."

He groans, then all of a sudden he starts thrusting into you ferociously, going even harder than Dean did. Your mouth drops open as you try to breathe but you can't really. You could feel your impending orgasm rising and rising, growing bigger and bigger and you were riding the very edge of it. "I'm going to cum, N/N. Cum with me. You have permission."

As soon as the words leave his mouth you feel the barrier between you and your orgasm drop. Dean thumbs you clit quickly in little circles and demands, "Cum for us, babygirl. Cum, sweetheart, let it go."

Your body is so tension-filled and ready that at the words you nearly exploded with the force of your orgasm. Your mouth drops open in a silent scream as Cas begins to cum inside you, and you finally crest the mountain, and you're falling. Pleasure, ecstasy even, wracked your body in painful waves, and you nearly blacked out from the force of it. You were drowning in pleasure, and you didn't even realize you were screaming their names as you came. Your vision goes black, and for a while, you float. When you finally come down from your high, your limbs are untied and loose, and you are in the middle of a naked sandwich. You're surrounded by warmth, and it was pressing all against you. Cas is behind you, nuzzling your hair and rubbing a hand down your back soothingly. Dean's in front of you, running his hand down your arm. They were both whispering comforting words of praise as they soothed your ravaged body.

"Oh, you did so good for us, sweetheart, so good. I'm so proud of you."

"You were excellent, baby girl, absolutely amazing, I'm in awe of you. You did so well."

Surrounded by their warmth and praise you practically melt into them. Your body feels like a limp noodle anyway. Dean kisses you softly on the mouth. "Oh, so good, baby. So damn good. So proud of you."

His voice thrums against your insides, making you smile tiredly. Cas's deep voice rumbles in your ear, "So perfect, Y/N. Perfect." And he presses a kiss under your ear. It takes you a few tries, but you manage to finally stutter out the words.

"I love you guys." Your voice is quiet and hoarse from screaming, but they both heard you perfectly.

They answered in unison, like they'd planned it or something, "We love you too." And the world was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to note: No matter how much you trust your partner(s) you should always talk first and make a set of rules just in case anything happens or it gets to be too much during a bondage situation. Normally I would never write something like bondage or orgasm control without the proper care and steps being taken but this is just a short little PWP and it's a fantasy folks, so don't take it too seriously. I hope you enjoyed it a least a little, I was TIRED when I wrote this, and it's only been minimally edited, but I wanted to post my crappy porn anyway, Lol. Love y'all, please comment. Unless you hated it. Then you can just kinda hush and read something you do like, cuz some of us are sensitive, lol. (Don't hate me) 
> 
> Love y'all!


End file.
